clashofclansconceptionfandomcom-20200216-history
Valkyrie
__NOEDITSECTION__ "A master of the two-handed axe, this glorious warrior runs between nearby buildings and can shred several troops or buildings at once with her whirlwind blow!" ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Valkyrie is a fierce warrior with flaming crimson hair, dressed in a long leather loincloth with matching leather brassiere and knee-high boots. She wields a massive double-bladed axe, which is about half of her size. **The Valkyrie has a total of 5 levels. **She takes up 8 spaces in an Army Camp. ** ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **Drop the Valkyries near the defending Barbarian King at the start of an attack. These Dark Elixir Troops do a lot of damage on Heroes and are an easy way to get rid of the Barbarian King early; this makes the whole attack easier and much more effective. **Using the Valkyrie against Clan Castle troops is a good idea, because they deal small area splash damage and will be able to take out groups of troops quickly and efficiently. **The way Valkyries attack is by getting at least between two buildings and damages both at the same time. But if the buildings are not close to each other, then watch out for Traps hidden around them. (e.g. A Barracks near another one around a hidden Bomb. **Valkyries are a worthy substitute for P.E.K.K.A in high level attacks. They are relatively tanky, not as vulnerable to Hidden Teslas and much faster than P.E.K.K.As. Their ability to eliminate Clan Castle troops, Heroes and the core of a defending village with their area of effect attack is impressive and their effectiveness when paired with Healing Spells is also favorable when compared to P.E.K.K.As. *'Defensive Strategy' **Valkyries are extremely powerful troops and can be a problem to deal with; they do a lot of damage and have quite a bit of health (although nowhere near as much as a Dragon, P.E.K.K.A or Golem). Since her damage has a splash component, she can damage multiple Buildings at once. Thus it is not advised to group buildings together. ***One exception is putting an Army Camp and another building together, as the Army Camp's hitbox is different from other buildings, as it does not extend out to the outside of the building, but can only be damaged at the center. ** Whenever Valkyries destroy a building, they will reposition themselves, which during that time, they could get shot down. Try to put buildings with different hit points together to hinder a Valkyrie army. **Valkyries are wonderful Clan Castle troops. Their splash damage makes them extremely effective against large groups of lightly-armored, melee-range troops such as Barbarians and Goblins, though they are also very capable against groups of ranged troops such as Archers and even Wizards as well. On several occasions players have reported Valkyries to have single-handedly destroyed entire Goblin and Barbarian raids. She can only attack ground troops, however, and is completely ineffective against aerial units. Her high health also allows her to survive many hits. ***The Valkyrie is now much more vulnerable to the Poison Spell. **The Valkyrie is particularly deadly when deployed among Barbarians as part of the Clan Castle complement; although she is a much more powerful troop, she is approximately the same size and can easily be missed in a group of Barbarians. Often it will take a few moments for the attacking player to notice her and understand why his or her ground troops are dying so quickly. **The Valkyrie attacks nearby buildings that are close to each other such as a Barracks near another one, so put Traps around those buildings while making them close to each other as possible to deal damage or rid them. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **Initially, the Valkyrie is a tall skinny person with a steel axe. She wears a bra-like chest cover and a cloth covering her lower half. **At level 3, the Valkyrie changes her steel axe for a golden one. **At level 5, she wears the giant's level 6 or 7 tunic! what the fuck is that! she looks like a high woman! she stole his tunic and shrink it to right size with the washing machine with incorrect setting for proper washing, which is shrinking tunics. **At level 6, she wears a bronze helmet, the axe's edges are also looks like the barbarians level 7 molten sword edge. ---- *'Trivia' **Added with the 12 March 2013 update. **As part of the 29 July 2013 update, the Valkyrie's damage was increased. **While the Valkyrie has very high damage per second and hitpoints, she takes 8 minutes to train. **The Valkyrie has the same original face design as the Archer. ** **Some players refer to her as a P.E.K.K.A with no armor, because she is female and has extremely high damage per second and hitpoints. **The Valkyrie spins around with her heavy axe as she attacks, giving her a 360 degree attack range. This allows her to destroy multiple buildings at once, making them great for attacking in hordes. ** As part of the 3 July 2014 update, the Valkyrie now has modified AI to go find spots between buildings, and make use of their unique attack. Also, once she has destroyed one of the buildings, she will move somewhere else for a more efficient attack (attacking two at once). ** When the Valkyrie attacks, grass flies off from the target area. ** People often underestimate the Valkyrie. People often delay the upgrades, but when used correctly it can devastate the village you are attacking, as they could destroy the core of a base in seconds. **The Valkyrie's hitpoints are increased again. For additional statistics and information, see the Unit Calculators page. Category:Troops Category:Ground Troops Category:Dark Elixir Troops Category:Realistic Conception Category:Tier 2